


Star-Lord the Collared Bitch

by CombiningPowers



Category: Chris Pratt - Fandom, CombiningPowers, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Ass-eating, BDSM, Brainwash, Cock Hungry, Collar, Control, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Domination, Dubious Consent, Influenced, M/M, Rimming, Rough fucking, Slavery, Submission, alien - Freeform, commission, kidnapper - Freeform, mercenary, slave - Freeform, sloppy sex, taken advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Caught off guard in a surprise ambush, a lonesome Starlord is captured and collared by a Kree Mercenary. Kidnapped and taken to the alien's ship, Peter is slowly coerced through his lust-collar, his mind and body fighting for control as he becomes insatiable for the Kree's huge cock. Enjoying his newly acquired slave's slow descent, the mercenary goes full-out with his bitch's conversion.





	Star-Lord the Collared Bitch

"You know, for a Legendary Outlaw, you're not so tough without your crew to back you up," mocked the rival mercenary as he cocked his recharging plasma pistol into his armour, barely suffering a scratch during the quick and deadening scuffle. "You fight dirty, and you have no right to be wearing those colours!" spat the bruised Peter Quill as he crawled backwards on the ground in mild terror, attempting to get away from his sudden attacker. "Oh these? Yea, picked them off the corpse of one of your old raider buddies. Fits nice and snug, like his split-skull on my ship's dashboard," chuckled the menacing alien as he finally removed and stripped off the red tinted leather patchwork from his armour, no longer needing a disguise now that he had Quill in his grasp. Touching his ear, his metallic mask folded away, storing itself in his earpiece and finally giving Peter a decent look of who had defeated him.

He wasn't completely human , his light blue skin and small antennae jutting from his forehead giving away his unique extraterrestrial heritage. Besides that though, he was remarkably human, small scars and war-markings criss-crossed around his face in an intricate pattern. "You're Kree? No, you can't be, mercenary work is against your moral code," questioned the pained Starlord as he continued to shuffle away, his mask and gun already blistered and thrown off to the side during their gun-fight. "Half Kree actually, so I don't give a fuck what the Supreme Intelligence thinks," smiled the attacker with rows of pointed teeth, enjoying the game he was playing with his prey as he slowly approached, gravel crunching underneath his boots. "Who's got a bounty on me? I saved Xandar from Ronan's goons, surely that wipes my slate clean," pleaded the 38 year old human as he backed up against a wall, hoping to charm his way out of yet another precarious situation.

"Oh there's no bounty on your head. But I've had my eye on your for a while now and I think you'll be an excellent plaything for yours truly," deviously smiled the mercenary as he reached into his belt and swiftly threw a small metallic device towards his downed victim, the homing tech opening up expanding as it soared towards Peter's neck. Without even a second to react or even scream, Quill found himself with a brand new collar that slowly coiled around his exposed neck, luckily still loose enough to allow him to keep on breathing. "What is this? Take it off!" yelled the terrified human as he tried to pry his fingers underneath the metallic collar, suddenly screaming out in pain as it electrocuted him. "Oh, try not to fiddle with your new toy, it can be quite a nuisance. We wouldn't want that pretty head of yours exploding now, would we?" softly threatened the half-Kree as he bent down on one knee, cupping the dazed Starlord in his blue hand. "Yes, I think you'll make the perfect pet," whispered the unmasked alien as he wrapped his arms around the delirious human and carried him back to his ship, eager to start the 'conversion' process.

-

"PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Peter before he was easily thrown across the ship's living quarters, screaming out as he collided with one of the ship's support columns, wincing and groaning on the floor. "It was your request," tutted the mercenary as he watched his new plaything struggle to get up, watching to see what he would do. Bringing himself up to his knees, Peter immediately reached for a nearby sculpture that was sitting on the table, regretting his decision as he was once again electrocuted; crumpling on the floor as his limbs were paralysed. "You humans certainly take your time with learning. How you managed to survive this long in the galaxy is another question entirely," insulted the Half-Kree as he walked over to the defeated man, towering over him. "I'll defeat you somehow, I always ... win," yelped the pained Starlord as he looked up at his kidnapper, brown eyes sparkling with both fury and rage as he formulated an escape plan. "Oh, and how are you going to that when you're drooling over my cock," responded the alien as he unbolted the front-section of his armour and released his 9-inch member from its protective sphere, the thick organ flopping out and dangling towards the ground.

Peter's eyes immediately averted away, or at least, they tried to; the human confused as he lacked the ability to change his gaze. "What's happening to me, why can't I control myself?" questioned the captured human as he physically and mentally struggled, the image of the Kree's veiny member burning itself into his retinas. "Oh that would be the collar. It's slowly dousing you in a unique cocktail of pheromones and soon you'll be begging to clamber onto this monster," mocked the mercenary as he gripped his own shaft with his hand, waving the dense appendage to-and-fro, as if trying to hypnotise the collared prey. "What are you talking about? That's impossible, as if id do anything of the sort with the likes of you," spat Peter violently as he tried once again to break the invisible spell that was holding him, still unable to take his eyes off the colossal member that hung in front of his face.

"Oh? Let's do a little test then. I want you to wrap your lips around the tip of my gorgeous cock, your Master commands it," softly whispered the alien as he placed his hands on his hips, giving free access to the kneeling Starlord to do as he wished. 'What's happening, why do i feel my body moving on its own?' thought the confused Terran to himself as his mind began to imagine the sexual act, explicit images of him eagerly sucking on the blue-coloured member flooding his brain. Trying to shake the intrusive thoughts out, they only seemed to return with a vengeance, vivid and intimately erotic. "What's ... happening. What did you ... do to me?" stammered Peter as he began to drool, his hands crawling closer to his captor on their own accord. "Oh nothing much, im actually surprised its already taking effect. Usually the collar's pheromones take a lot longer than 5 minutes," grinned the mercenary as he began to stroke his own member, the tip glistening with pre-cum as he tightly gripped his base.

Watching the large blue organ swell before his eyes, Quill was overwhelmed with the craving, the urge to do as the evil alien commanded, his mouth salivating for the sweet taste of the mercenary's thick manhood. His eyes softened from rage to desire as he continued to gaze longingly at the growing shaft, the imagery flooding his mind soon spurring his own erection that tented in his pants. "This can't be, I can't be turned on by ... this," resisted Starlord as he continued to crawl, his breathing rate increasing as his libido was switched on. His skin felt hot and sweaty under his clothes, the urge to strip out to his naked body soon clouding his thoughts. A warm blush formed on his cheeks, something the mercenary instantly noticed. "So how about it Starlord. You eager to wrap those tight lips around my cock. I bet you wanna swish my pre-cum like liquor," teased the alien as he enjoyed the conversion process, even backing away to extend the game.

'This isn't you, this is the collar. Fight against it,' yelled one side of Peter's mind, the other already pushing him closer and closer to the thick, 9-inch prize, hungry to engulf and devour it. "I don't need this ... I ... no, I want this? Yes? No?" stuttered the captured human as he rose up off the floor and onto his knees, his face so close to the mercenary's member that he could feel its heat pulsing across his skin. The smell of sweat and trapped musk filled his nostrils, intoxicating to his lust which was now spurning out of control. Smiling, the Kree held his shaft like a weapon and slammed it across Starlord's face, tapping the human's cheek like a drum mallet. "Where was all that early bravado? I thought you were ready to kill me. But look at you know, blushing and moaning with my cock held over your face," dirty-talked the blue alien as he neared the end of the game, Peter looking up with soft eyes, filled with longing and desire. 

"I'll say it again. Wrap those lips-" started the captor before he was interrupted, Peter immediately repositioning himself and doing as he was told, filling his mouth with the salty blue organ. Panted moans escaped Quill's maw as he sucked on the oozing tip, slurping down pre-cum as if it were the last drops of water in the desert, his tongue wrapped around the veiny shaft in an effort to better milk the massive length. "Oh yea, that's right. Suck on Daddy's big cock," moaned the alien as his captive pleasured his rod, leaning back as his muscles began to relax and soften. It had been a while since he had a personal plaything to use and abuse as he liked, the Kree hoping that Starlord would turn out better than the last few of his pets. "It's so good, it's so warm," mumbled Peter through small pants as he wrapped his arms around the base of the member, swishing his mouth along the first 3 or 4-inches, messily slobbering all over its incredible length and girth. "Yea, that's right. Give into your inhibitions, you're just my slave and I'm now your Master," groaned the alien as he reached down to stroke Peter's brown hair, the human too busy with cock-sucking to notice or care in the slightest.

'Snap out if it! You can fight this!' cheered Quill's inner monologue as it continued to fight against the collar's pheromone influence, losing steady ground with each passing second. "I can't do anything, it's controlling me," mumbled Peter as he began to suck on the hanging ballsack, arguing with himself as he licked and lapped at the hairy, sweaty area. "Oh I LOVE this part, say hello to your conscience for me," beamed the alien as he looked down at his collared slave, small moans escaping his blue lips as Starlord really polished his testicles, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive tissue with enthusiasm. "I think I ... love this, like I was meant to do it," whispered the human under his breath as his inner-war continued on, his body dedicated to the sole task of pleasuring its Master while his brain remained in stasis. "By the way you're sucking on my dick, I would think you were born to be nothing but a slutty cock-sucker," chuckled the mercenary as he moved his hands towards Peter's head, gripping the man in his flexible blue fingers. Without hesitation, he suddenly pulled Quill into his awaiting crotch, shoving the remaining 5-inches into the greedy wet gullet, Peter choking and gagging as his throat was jammed and blocked.

"Oh what's wrong? Is Master too rough?" teased the alien as he began to drag Peter's head along his throbbing shaft, smiling as the human began to tear up as the back of his throat was rudely and thoroughly prodded. Unable to speak, only loud sputters and gags emanated from his used mouth, his chin and beard now slathered in excess saliva that was churned out. "You like that? I bet you're hard as a rock down there, getting used like some common whore," dirty-talked the Kree as he began to thrust his thick hips, effectively face-fucking his collared slave as if he were a portable fleshlight. 'This is awful! Why aren't I fighting back!' yelled the man internally as he was forced to take the 9-inch cocks down his throat, barely able to breathe due to the clog in his pipes. It was only now that he realised that he was in fact sporting a pulsing erection in his pants, his own pubic hair and balls covered in slick pre-cum which had leaked down his length. 'Am I truly as twisted as he says I am?' questioned the slave as he was finally allowed to breathe once again, trails of saliva leaking from his mouth as he took immensely deep breaths.

"Now wasn't that nice? That tent in your pants really doesn't make a good case for you," chided the alien as he gently rested his boot on his slave's raised crotch, Peter groaning and wincing as the pressure sent waves of pleasure through his loins. "Pitiful," commented the towering figure as he deviously smiled at his prey, his erection throbbing quickly, almost cumming from the sloppy, wet deepthroating session. "Fuck ... you," mumbled Peter with great strength as he pushed through the collar's influence, spitting the words as if they cost him a few years of his lifespan. "Oh no, that's your role, remember? But before I grace that fat ass of yours with my amazingly perfect Kree cock, there's still one more test I'd like to perform," divulged the eager Master as he began to undo more of his armour, allowing the heavy alloy pieces to clang onto the floor of his stationary ship. Unable to move or fight back from his position, Peter only watched as he shuddered, his moist eyes glued to the glistening penis that had just nestled in his warm maw. Whatever was coming next, Starlord prayed that he had the willpower to fight and resist.

-

"Time for your tongue to get acquainted with my ass, specifically my hole," explained the Kree as he bent over and pulled one of his cheeks to the side, revealing his hairy blue asshole to his captive. "What! You're crazy, there's no way ... I'm gonna ... do that," stammered Peter as the collar once again pelted his mind with a hardcore montage of what was to come, unable to think of anything besides how amazing the Kree's ass would taste or feel against his lips. "You sure? You don't wanna rub your tongue across my warm taint. I'm still a little sweaty from our 'fight' so I'm sure there's enough flavour for you," teased the alien as he continued to stand upright, leaning his upper-body forwards and presenting his juicy globes to the resisting human, arms guided backwards to better spread himself open. "It looks so tasty, I want to ... lick it," murmured the controlled human as he crawled towards the opened rump, tongue panting like a dog as he neared his alluring target. He knew it was gross, he knew it was something he didn't want to do, but right in the moment, he wanted nothing more than to bury his nose in the big blue ass and penetrate it with his tongue. "Well, you better get started slave, Daddy's waiting for you to obey," purred the Kree, moaning slightly as his slave followed his orders.

Using his own hands to spread the two ass-cheeks apart, Peter eagerly dug into his Master's behind, tongue wriggling around and pouring saliva on everything in sight. The taste was strong and salty but he didn't care, in fact, he relished the raw taste of a masculine hole and began to bury his face between the two cheeks, moaning and panting like a whore as he ate out his alien Daddy. 'This is wrong, stop it!' yelled inner-Peter internally as he lost another piece of his control, drowned out by the seductive love of his Master's juicy rear. "Tell me how much you love it slave, would you die for Daddy's ass?" teased the Kree as he backed his hips into Peter's awaiting face, smothering the human between his cheeks. "Yea, I fucking love it," beamed the collared Quill as he began to chip away at the tight hole with his tongue, gasping for air as he dedicated his energy to rimming the blue asshole presented before him. "Ahh Fuck," moaned the mercenary as he was thoroughly eaten-out, unable to recount the last time he had received such wet pleasure. Loud kissing sounds and slurps filled the ships' living quarters as the Terran dug into his meal, eyes half-closed in ecstasy as he tongued the hairy entrance with all his might, gargling the musky taste on his taste-buds as if it were a fancy liquor.

Reaching back and laying his hand on his slave's brown hair, the Kree pulled Peter into his awaiting doorway, biting his lip as he felt the soft lips and ravishing tongue begin to swish deeper into his tunnel. "You like eating out my asshole? You'd better get used to it cos your mouth is gonna be chained to my hole everyday," cooed the mercenary as he gyrated his hips and leaned even further forwards, his saliva-coated ass shining as the room's lights bounced off the juicy globes. Quill snacked on the booty as if it were the tastiest meal in the galaxy, head shaking as he lost himself in the tight confines, his nose rubbing against the exposed taint and causing the Kree to lose more of his inhibitions than he had previously planned, working hard to regain his dominant hierarchy. "C'mon, slam your nose into it. Suffocate," groaned the blue being as his 9-inch erection leaked heavily, a puddle of pre-cum already pooling around his boots, wet and sticky from the intense deepthroating session. "I bet that collar isn't even doing any of the work, you're just a depraved pig for holes, aren't you?" chastised the Kree as he pulled on Peter's hair, enjoying as the man squirmed and whined in-between tonguing his asshole. "Yes Master," simply replied the human as he went back to his ravishing job, face smeared with spit, his brow furrowed with spit.

"I think its time for the finale, don't you think?" groaned the Kree after a few minutes of stellar rimming, walking away from his kneeling slave, Quill even whimpering as his toy's were taken away. But his resistance once again proved to be more resilient than first thought, shivering on the spot as his brain countered the pheromone-oozing collar. "You won't get away with ... this," muttered the human under his breath, his face strained and exhausted from the looks of the bulging veins in his neck as well as his flushed cheeks. "But I already have, now bend over and let Daddy finally get acquainted with your ass," commanded the Kree as he flashed a wicked grin, twirling his fingers as he ordered his slave around. Doing as he was told with a scowl forming across his face, Peter felt utterly defeated as his ass was raised into the air on its own accord, desperately trying to motion his arms to get up and escape. Slowly, as his Master rested his warm, wet cock on his hairy ass-cheeks, something clicked in Quill's mind, an insatiable lust that pushed everything off to the side. All he could focus on was the heat gushing from the 9-inch organ, and how amazing it would feel stretching his virgin asshole apart. His eyes became glossy as he stared off to the side, resting on his arms as he prepared himself to get fucked, a whorish smile darting across his lips as his mind became addled with the erotic idea.

"Ah fuck, the legendary Starlord, presenting himself for my pleasure," groaned the mercenary as he squatted down slightly and began to prod and angle his 9-inch member with the tight asshole, smearing as much pre-cum and spit onto the entrance as if he were painting a portrait. Quill shuddered and panted as his wrinkled hole was pushed against, wincing as the spongy-tip pressed against his nerve-sensitive doorway. "Beg for it slave, tell me how badly you want me to fuck you!" commanded the sweaty alien as he bent forwards, resting his blue hands on Peter's juicy ass-cheeks to stabilise his balance. "I ... I want it, please, pummel me," gasped the horny, insatiable human as he felt the tip of the massive cock finally begin to push against his muscle-band, biting his lip as he was penetrated. "Yea, Take it!" moaned the Kree as he let out a low, deep howl of pleasure, his manhood wrapped in the tight, wet corridor of the once great Starlord.

It felt like he was pushing his member into a squishy vice, his blue penis feeling as though it was being crushed and moulded all at the same time, a desirable warmness setting into his immersed length. "Fuck, you really are a tight one," moaned the mercenary as he struggled to shove himself into the corridor, Quill whimpering and groaning on the floor as his cherry was popped for the first time. "Fuck me Master, treat me like the slut that I am," whined the human as the metallic collar continued to infect his mind and body, opening him up in both a literal and figurative sense. Letting out a howl of pleasure, the blue alien sunk an additional 3-inches of his meat all in one stroke, both men crying out as they neared the halfway point. Quill's body was squirming and thrashing on the floor as it was entered, sweating profusely and releasing a bouquet of dopamine throughout his system, the Terran's glossy eyes widening as his submissive act was chemically rewarded. "Yea, just look at my magnificent cock just disappear inside of your widening asshole. I should've filmed this," moaned the Kree as he was mesmerised by the erotic sight of his organ being swallowed up and crushed, building up a steady pace as more and more of his shaft was engulfed.

"Ahh ... Fuck me Master, Please!" pleaded Peter as he also began to back his hips onto the awaiting spear, sliding across the floor as his palms became wet with perspiration. His inner-voice was silent and bound, unable to reject the collar's control as it was roped into the erotic mix itself, Peter now a submissive whore for his alien Master. "Fucking bitch, you're nothing but my dog from now on. SAY IT!" howled the dominant Kree as he began to slap his human's wriggling ass-cheeks, pelting them with his hand until they began to pang with pain. "I'M YOUR DOG MASTER!" gleefully admitted the slutty human as his ass reddened in the shape of a hand-print, bouncing on the 9-inch cock as if it were the job he was born into. His knees and elbows were uncomfortable as they pressed into the floor, but the sensations were easily drowned out by the pleasure emanating from his pounded asshole, the mercenary finally sinking his entire shaft into the gaping tunnel.

Holding him down with his powerful blue arms, the alien began his final descent, thrusting his hips back-and-forth at ludicrous speeds, their bodies colliding with loud smacks. Peter was almost frothing at the mouth as he was fucked and penetrated like the bitch that he was, eyes rolling into his skull as his loins began to swell with pleasure themselves. Moving his right hand towards his slave's face, he stuck his fingers into the man's mouth and pulled him back, further degrading him. "I'm gonna flood your corridor with my thick cum, you ready for it? To become my cum-dumpster," groaned the Kree through panted breath as his blue balls began to throb and quiver, his seed just waiting for the opportunity to excavate. "Creampie me Master, give it to me!" begged the once legendary Starlord as he tightened his hole around the 9-inch intruder, shivering in ecstasy as his virginity was thrown into the gutter to the lowlife mercenary. 

"FUCKING FUCK!" screamed the alien after a few moments as he buried his 9-inch organ fully, shaking in aftershock as his shaft quivered and emptied its load. Peter let out a loud, whiny hum as he felt ropes of the hot, thick semen began to enter his tunnel, flooding his guts like a sticky white river. It was intensely warm and felt much thicker than his own seed which failed to make an appearance, still locked away in his dangling sack until his Master gave permission. The two remained joined for a minute or two, heaving into one another, their sweaty bodies gliding as they connected intimately. Though it could easily be mistaken for a romantic, loving gesture, the truth was far more sinister. "You're now my bitch, to the end of your days you will service my every whim. My cum will slowly transform you into the horniest dog the galaxy's ever seen. All for me, your Master," whispered the alien as he pulled his manhood out of the gaping hole, a small trickle of semen rolling down Peter's quivering thighs. "Yes Master," simply replied the submitting human as he longed, craved for more; eager for a round 2.

\---

"Yea that's what I like to see, shake those fat cheeks for Daddy!" cheered the Kree as he reached out to grab his property, slapping his palms across the amplified cheeks that had swollen over the past year, thick and juicy all the way around. "Yea, you like that Daddy? Like it when I turn you on? You gonna breed me today?" moaned Starlord with a gleeful smirk as he continued to twerk and dance for his Master's pleasure, the collar still affixed around his neck after all this time. "Did I say you could talk back to me Bitch!" yelled the alien as he began to repeatedly slap and spank the jiggling rump, both hands slamming down on the pale flesh as if they were drums. Peter moaned and squirmed as he was disciplined, drooling in pleasure as he felt his Master's scornful actions rippling across his enlarged rear; his cheeks so large that it needed double the spanking to cover the same surface area. 

"Feel that Kree cum just pour through your veins, you fucking slut. Now you're proper cum-dumpster material," laughed and jeered the alien owner as he relaxed back on his ship's couch, revealing and loosening his 9-inch member from his armour. Smelling the familiar cock that had been apart of his life multiple times over the last 365 days, Quill immediately backed his twerking ass backwards, eager to skewer himself on the amazingly powerful manhood. Oozing pre-cum which he stroked up-and-down his member, the two men groaned in ecstasy as the transformed Starlord took a seat on his lap, swallowing up the entire shaft in one swoop, a wet sounding squelch emerging as they entered one another. "Ahh fuck yes Master, fuck your bitch, call me names," groaned the transfixed human as he began to bounce on the stiff cock, his own penis shackled away out of reach. "That's right bitch, slam that fucking fat ass on my dick. Everyone knows I've got the hottest whore on the market, isn't that right?" mocked the alien as his veiny member was crushed and milked for all its worth, his extraterrestrial cum luckily possessing tightening qualities when anally absorbed. "I'm your bitch, nothing more, I exist to be your portable fleshlight," cooed Quill as he felt his prostate getting prodded, biting his lip hard as he was turned inside out.

It didn't take long before the alien Master shot one of the day's loads into his awaiting slave, the human quivering as he was essentially drugged on the Kree's cum, suffering withdrawal symptoms when he didn't get his regular dose. "What do we say Bitch?" groaned the panting Kree as he took a seminal resurgence pill from the side-table, swallowing it down in preparation for his future cumshots. "Thank you Master for the cum, I'm sorry I made you cum so quickly," apologised the slave as he reached backwards and scooped some of the leaking cream in his fingers, moaning as he licked the mixture and swallowed it down, glossy eyes keeping eye-contact with his Master as he performed the act. "That's right. Now, Daddy's got a business meeting today and I want you riding my cock through the whole thing. Go get your leash," demanded the mercenary as he pushed his human bredding-post off of him, moaning as their sweaty bodies separated. "Yes Master!" gleefully beamed the slutty Bitch as he went off towards his cramped living-quarters, still treated like a dog even after an entire year of collared service.

"This should be fun, I wonder what the others will think when I walk in with their boss under my control," mumbled the mercenary to himself as he placed his armour back on, leaving the excess cum and spit on his cock as a gift for his Bitch's future deepthroating session.


End file.
